Heroes Never Fail
by savegalkissy
Summary: Alfred is just a regular college boy with a busy schedule and life full of secrets. One of those secrets is that he is a superhero. Another is that he likes the cute new Russian guy in his class. And the third has ruined him and his brother's relationship. Can he juggle the craziness of his life to find love, amend wrongs, and do right? All while facing off a vengeful killer?
1. The Hero

Being a superhero felt _great_.  
Alfred knew this first hand. The young man had been a super hero from his late teens, had always stuck true to his morals, and had never taken a life. Those three things were what he prided himself on, truly, time and time again. A hero with a dream, he was. And his dream, it was to make sure everything he cared about was safe. His family, his home, his country, and even his world, if it ever came down to it (though he highly doubted he'd ever really have to fight aliens- as cool as it would be!). Helping people, capturing bad guys (or capturing not-so-bad guys and getting them help), it was all part of the job for him! Though a rather full time job, and it left him with little moment for rest, Alfred couldn't see himself anywhere else in life.

The only other place the young man felt was right for him was college. Though Alfred wasn't sure what he would do in the future, he loved being at the place. He had a small circle, and plenty of classes. He had chosen a job near his house, and it didn't take long to get to college from home, either. With slow trains or super speed. He had his own house, well, his grandparents' house. They had left it to him and his brother in their wills, though Matthew had moved out to his own apartment.

Matthew… was his twin brother. Alfred was older by a few minutes, but Matthew often insisted he was the one who acted older. He was the calmer of the two, the more wise one. Alfred often admired the way he could keep a level head in the face of the difficult situations they often dealt with earlier in superhero life. But he also knew when enough was enough, and that was why they were a bit... separated, now. Alfred and him used to be team mates. Heroes together, fighting side by side. Alfred, with his super strength and super speed, and Matthew with his invisibility, teleportation, and flying skills, were unstoppable. They were called - and how silly it was - Mighty Eagle and Invisible Beaver. But, after a falling out the two had, Matthew decided to hang up his cape. Alfred respected the decision his brother had made, of course, like any good hero would do! Though... he couldn't help but feel disheartened, even in the present, about losing his best friend and partner. He still missed those days, but knew Matthew had his own life now.

But Alfred was never one to get discouraged. After all, he _was_ the symbol of hope for his city, and the only one it had, of a superhuman! So of course, he threw himself into his work. He was representing a type of human that had always been seen as evil; changing the way people viewed supers! He was helping people, saving lives, improving them! As long as he had a busy schedule, and a life that reminded him the work he did was important, Alfred F. Jones would be a hero for as long as he possibly could. And he hoped that would be forever.


	2. Daily Life

His schedule really was a busy one.

Alfred's day began with a cup of coffee, a few moments of peace, and then focus on his school work. First and foremost, he had to keep up with his grades. He had high marks on his tests so far into the semester, but any slip up could make him tumble down. He kept up the look of a perfect student. He had to be vigilant. But he wasn't just vigilant with his work, either.

After that, he did day patrol. Crime was low during the day, but Alfred often still would leave home in his specially crafted suit (it was mainly a durable plastic that could handle him being a bit forceful here and there, with a mask that was shaped like a bird's head). He had a network of secret systems he could use, to leave, and could basically appear anywhere across the city. He entered it from his backyard, which was fenced off by his grandfather a long time ago. Using this, he easily planned attack strategies, ways to bring in criminals, and could quickly go to crime areas with his super speed without being seen. Alfred used a simple black staff as a weapon, he could outsmart his enemies, out last, out fight, so why even need anything else? It did little damage to enemies, so there was no risk of killing them. He held his "No kill" policy above all else.

This routine generally took up only about a few hours of his day. Though, he did switch it up, and never kept his schedule too stagnant. He knew criminals would try to work around his clock, and he couldn't let that happen! So when he could, he would always be out, doing his duties. In fact, he was sure 70% of his time was spent being out there, protecting the city, throwing himself deep into work. The other 30% was spent on his job, his school work, and occasional pastimes like video games.

After his day duties, however, it was off to college. He had classes to take, friends to chill with, and work to do. Alfred wasn't particularly popular, and had a small circle of friends. Being a superhero, he had little time to be out with anyone, or communicate that much. Thinking about his small friend group, he could recall a time his brother told him he was just using his duties to avoid a social life, and snickered. Today, quite contrary, was quite a social day. First, his friends had needed him to check their notes. Feliciano and Lovino, twin brothers like he and Matthew, we're always bad at getting their homework done, and forgetting notes. Alfred knew it was a bit... well, hurtful to them to let them take his notes and copy from them, but he wanted to help them. He was maybe to empathetic, sometimes.  
Secondly, he was swamped with work, lectures, notes, and small group projects. Going from class to class, lecture to lecture, it was all eventful and stressful. And lastly... lastly, well, it was the most social thing of all.

Generally, Alfred would walk to his classes alone. He liked the thinking time, as brief as it may be. As he walked, he wasn't really paying attention. Alfred dropped his books as a shoulder slammed into his back, startling him and nearly knocking him over. Which was odd, because Alfred had super strength, and it was generally hard to sweep him off his feet. Or so he thought, as he turned back instinctively to give the person a stern word.

Oh god he was _gorgeous_.  
Alfred blinked, looking up at a tall, handsome, handsome man. His hair was so light, it was practically white, like snow had dusted it. His skin was pale, a dark contrast to his deep mauve eyes that sparkled ice blue. He had a chiseled chin, yet adorable chubby cheeks, that warranted a good old pinching session, courtesy of all grandmas in the area. Alfred felt his cheeks heat up some, realizing he was staring.

"Are you alright? Did I not hurt you?" The man asked, leaning down to make sure he hadn't hurt the man. 'Oh _fuck_ ,' Alfred thought, and Alfred could feel himself melt. He had a soft voice, but from so close, it held a certain air of deep, gruff, grittiness. And that _accent_! He would have swooned right there, and said, 'take me in your arms!' But instead, he straightened up and glanced away.  
"Ah! Sorry, I zoned out some. It's no problem, dude! Accidents happen. Oh, uhm. Who are you? I haven't seen you before… are you new on campus?"

The Russian man smiled, his eyes twinkling in an unreadable way. "Yes. Studying abroad for my final term. I came a bit late though... I'm Ivan. Nice to meet you. Though, I ask who I have had the pleasure of knocking their books over?" he gave a low chuckle, and Alfred blushed even more.

"My name's Alfred. You can call me Al, though."

"Ah, okay, Al. Sorry about the mess."

Ivan picked up his books for him, and handed them back. He smiled sweetly, and Alfred's heart melted. "It's fine, really. Thank you though!" Alfred replied, and smiled back brightly. He took his books and straightened up.

"Are you going to Mr. Brown's class?"

"Oh, yeah! You have him too? I can show you the way if you need directions!"

"Da, I mean, yes, that would be fine."

And so began the most social part of his day. Alfred walked with Ivan to class, and let the man sit next to him. While their professor lectured about physics, he would occasionally take notes. But Alfred was far more interested in Ivan than the class, whispering questions to him. Not only because he was attractive, no siree. He liked hot guys and liked hot girls, sure, being bisexual. But he rarely ever actually talked to anyone hot, anyway, and not like this. He was interested in Ivan, interested in where he was from, who he was. And the other gave him interesting answers.

"So, you're new to this country. What made you choose the good ol' United States?"

"Reasons," Vague answers, "My sisters thought it would be better for me to travel."

"Sisters? Are they cute?" Alfred posed it as a joke, and thankfully, Ivan got it.

"Not at all. One will tear your head off, and the other will smother you with affection and maybe cake."

He couldn't help but giggle, and he had to try hard not to be loud for fear of interrupting the lecture.

The two talked like that for a long time, until class ended. Then, they went their separate ways, Alfred waving him goodbye as Ivan left to his next class. This was Alfred's last class of the day, for Monday. He headed home, and for once he was looking forward to doing something other than his hero work. He was looking forward to talking with Ivan next time.


	3. Hero's Strife

Arthur's notes: last chapter looked like a html error, sorry! I fixed it! Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated

* * *

Alfred traversed across several rooftops, jumping, climbing, and landing as he examined the area. It was odd, indeed, for him to be called an eagle when he couldn't fly. But his speed and his fighting style is what earned him the name. He looked like a bird dashing across the tops, and when he spotted a crime, he hopped down like an eagle on its prey, often grabbing them by the shoulder and taking them by surprise in other ways. And the costume he got after the name stuck didn't help, either. Brown and feathery, with a mask that was shaped like an eagle head.

Alfred thought about it after he had been called it, and made the costume in response. Thinking about it reminded him of Matthew. He had helped made the thing to Alfred's request, and then begrudgingly made his own costume as the "beaver." Matthew was called the Invisible Beaver because- well, Alfred had actually given him the name. The silly animal was one that Matthew liked, and he pointed out that his brother's ability to disappear and avoid physical confrontation was like a beaver, ducking and diving underwater to avoid predators. He also used his environment to his favor, another fact Alfred stretched for his joking comparison. Of course, someone had overheard as they were discussing after capturing a criminal gang, and it stuck. Matthew didn't like it at first -"I could be called the Invisible Polar Bear! That's so cooler!" -but got used to it.

Alfred was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a cry. He jerked into place, and looked back, where the sound came from. Another cry.

"Help! Mighty Eagle! Help me!"

Alfred quickly turned around, and headed in the direction of the voice. Down below, he saw a common scene. Muggers trying to corner a woman. He gave a small huff, and quickly moved across to the next roof, right over their heads.

"Huh? Did you see that?"

"It's the Eag-"

The mugger didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before Alfred was down, staff slamming into his face with enough force to break his nose. He grabbed his bleeding face, and groaned in pain, going down easily. The other mugger made a run for it, but Alfred was faster. He blocked his escape, and knocked him out by holding his fist out, letting the criminal run into it. He fell back onto his ass, and tried to crawl away. Alfred put one end of the staff on his shoulder. "Don't move, don't try to leave. Accept your fate like a respectable person." He said, in a forcefully deep voice. He did that to avoid being recognized by his voice, though it was a bit difficult to keep up constantly. Honestly, he needed a voice scrambler, or something that changed it. But finding one, or building it, was honestly out of the question right now.

The mugger gave a grunt, but eventually stopped trying to move, and the other was too hurt to try and fight. He looked to the frightened, but relieved woman ahead. and nodded to her. "Please, call the police, ma'am." He said. He was strong, but carrying two muggers to the police station was always a difficult and annoying. The woman thankfully listened, and didn't run off in panic, like many did. She called, reported the crime, and waited, which was good. The police came soon after, and they men Alfred had defeated, he handed over. He quickly left the scene after that. It was never good to overstay at crime scenes, the cops needed to make their investigations, and he didn't want to give them any more data than what was already known about him.

On the rooftops again, a few blocks away, Alfred took a moment to relax. The fights always got his blood pumping, heart racing, even if he wasn't out matched. He usually took a few blocks to run it out, but this was a fast decline. He didn't hear any other cries for the moment, and took a rest, sitting atop an old building. He had his eyes closed, just for a minute. Then, he felt gravity pull, and he jerked upright, and realized he had nearly fallen asleep. He blinked, and quickly woke himself up, standing. 'Damn… When was the last time I slept?' He thought to himself. He was sure he'd gotten some well deserved Z's last night, but he could only remember doing homework, then drinking coffee as he tried to finish a paper. Was it midnight when he got it done? No… About 4 in the morning? He shook his head, and stretched to wake himself up. A sharp, echoing voice came to his ears.

"Privet, Mr. Eagle. Don't you look bored, da?"

Alfred quickly turned back in surprise. He found a tall, hooded man, with a deep, rough voice, and a very heavy Russian accent.


	4. Ice to Meet You

The first words out of Alfred's mouth were, "Who the hell are you?"

The hero stood straight, making sure he was not distracted, imposing on the other, taller figure. He examined the man, scanning him for any sign of danger. He noted the attire, a pair of ski goggles, a hat and scarf, and a black hood. No part of his skin was visible. "I am one of those called 'supers', like you, Eagle. I must admit, however, we are not of the same profession, Mr. _Hero_." He said the word with a disdain that could cut. 'He must not like heros', Alfred thought. His rough, rumbling voice somehow came loudly from the scarf muffling it.

Alfred frowned, and stepped back, not trusting this man at all. Something about him made a chill crawl up his spine. He was about to reply, when his eyes widened. That chill had gotten more intense, and he glanced back to realize that there was in fact, a giant crystal of ice growing up from the floor, about to encase the hero. He quickly swerved around to kick it, shattering the hooded man's creation.

"What the hell? Look, it's not common for me to see another super around here, and the ones I have seen have all been villains. You're teetering on the edge there, bud, though if you are, you're the most forward villain I've seen," Alfred said, turning back to face the other, eyes narrow, a deep set frown on his face. "So cut the crap. Are you a villain?"

"My, my, Eagle. You really are not friendly. I'm not a hero, I'm not a villain. I am simply a hired man, finding work. And my work as of now... Is you." A small chuckle came from the man.

"Hired? By _who_? And why would anyone be interested me?" Of course, Alfred knew why. He was a hero, whose true identity was under wrap- his enemies would love to get that information. The media would love to get it. Hell, the cops would love to get their hands on it. But that wasn't really what he was asking. He was asking who, but not too directly. He wanted to get his own information.

If only Alfred could see the smile on the other's lips. He'd have punched him in the face then and there. "Oh, well... I suppose you shall find out, if they want you to know. Let's just say, everything I do, is all a part of the job. So, no hard feelings, da?" He said, stepping forward just a bit. "Since, da, it is my job to watch you now, Little Eagle."

Alfred stepped back, the words off putting. Not paying attention, he nearly stepped off the edge of the building, but felt himself pushed back by ice. His glare turned to confusion. "Watching me? What the fuck are you, a stalker? Spy? Well, if you are, you're doing a pretty shit job. Aren't spies, like, not supposed to be known?" He asked, and huffed, irritated that he wasn't getting the info he wanted. Just what was this man- and the person he claimed to be working for- trying to do?

"Well, you see, my employer has quite the grudge against you. So, they have asked me to make my presence known, simply because they want to... get on your nerves."

"If they wanted that, they wouldn't need to hire anybody. They seem able to do a good job of it."

"Hm... Well, I do agree, but who am I to turn down what is basically free money, da? Heh. I do hope you enjoy the feeling of being watched, hero." He stepped back once more, and looked down at him again. Then, as if he were about to blow a kiss, he lowered his scarf to blow a breath of snowy air, fogging up the area in front of Alfred for a few moments. Just long enough for him to make his escape.

A fleeting voice caught Alfred's ears. "You won't know when I am here..." It faded, and he thought he was alone once more. When he turned around, however, it reappeared, "... But you will always feel me watching."

He quickly turned back around, but there was no one there. He frowned deeply, and crossed his arms. He stood there for a few moments, looking about the area to try and locate where this new, icy rival had gone. But there was not even a trail of snow for him to follow. Alfred gave a huff, and quickly left. He needed a distraction.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling paranoid right now. And Alfred suspected, that's what the man had wanted. Get on his nerves...? More like make his nerves jumpy. He wouldn't let this get to him, no. Not even when he could feel eyes boring into the back of his head, or think he caught a glance of a hooded figure as he traverse the rooftops. A distraction. He decided his patrol would take a bit longer than usual, nearly staying out to midnight. Alfred couldn't help it, though. He needed to shake this feeling.

Finally, he gave in to his body's need to sleep, after he nearly felt himself fall off a roof, eyes closing for only a second before gravity took it's turn on him. He caught himself in time, however, and headed home. He was sure to take a long, complicated, and _fast_ route before he got there, however, and used the secret entrance into the basement. He went upstairs, and didn't even bother to turn on the lights. he headed straight for his bedroom, throwing off the helmet/mask he wore, and collapsed onto bed. His eyes were closed before he hit the pillow.


	5. So Bold, So Cold

After passing out, Alfred was out like a light. When he did wake up, he found himself in the odd silence of mid-morning. Filters of sun rays slipped through his curtains, hitting his eyes as they finally opened. He gave a small groan, before shooting straight up. 'Shit, I'm late!' was his first thought in consciousness. A glance at his alarm clock confirmed his idea, flashing as it showed he had slept through his alarm without snoozing it. He groaned again, and got out of bed. He had about 30 minutes to get to his Tuesday Physics class.

Seeing no other option, Alfred used his super speed- a _damn_ mistake so early in the morning. He felt nauseous when he zoomed around the house, taking a shower, getting dressed, and putting his costume and gear away. It took him fifteen minutes to get out the door, with all his stuff intact. He decided to skip breakfast- still a bit sickened from that way-too-early use of his powers- and just headed down the street.

He didn't have a car, and instead walked. Or ran, in this case. He couldn't use his super speed out in the open, but dammit, he was using his best track-runner-that-still-seemed-human speed. "Sorry! 'Scuse me!" Al cried as he pushed his way past people, trying to get there before he would get locked out. He really should have done a check on his professor, and tried to get a different one, because this lady was strict as all hell. He rushed through the building, getting to her door just minutes before he would be late. He stopped, taking a second to breathe, before going inside. The professor, setting up her lecture, glared at Alfred as he quietly made his way to his seat. He wasn't the most punctual student, and nearly always came just before the door was to be locked. Alfred found this made his professor seem more likely to be rather... mean to him, if he put it nicely. Oh, he could say it in plenty of mean ways, but he considered himself above talking like an asshole to or about a professor.

He slumped down into his seat, and opened his notebook, trying to focus on writing his notes for the lecture at hand. He was having trouble, though. His mind was scattered, focusing on the night before. He started to wonder just what that man had wanted, and why he had been hired to stalk Alfred in the first place, when his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped, and looked up. A familiar face, a gentle smile, and two bright eyes stared down at him. "Hello, Alfred! I did not expect to see you here," Ivan said, whispering. He already knew the rage of the professor, it seemed. He sat down next to his new friend, taking the seat that may or may not have belonged to anyone. Probably not, and if they were this late, they weren't getting it anyway. Lateness was a peeve of their professor, and she was relentless.

Al immediately brightened up and smiled, sitting straight. "Oh, hey Ivan. I didn't know you're in advanced physics," he said, and nudged Ivan in the arm, "What's your major?"  
"Oh, I'm looking in astrophysics."  
"Shit, really? Me too! We should totally be partners, it would be so cool-"  
"Mr. Jones! I do not appreciate talking while I am speaking!"  
Alfred turned crimson, and glanced down, the class erupting in some snickering, though not much as it would have in high school, thank god. He frowned, and sunk into his chair. "Sorry," he said, embarrassed. He glanced up at Ivan, who shook his head. He patted Alfred's shoulder.  
"Mean one, da?" he asked, and gave Alfred a slightly teasing smile. Alfred nodded, and smiled back, the other making him feel better, less embarrassed. It was nice to have a friend in this class.

Ivan examined Al's face."Hey, Alfred... You look like you got ran over. Are you okay?" Ivan asked. He noted Alfred's eyes were tired when he came close, and the deflated look he got in reaction confirmed that his new friend was in fact, not okay.  
"I'm fine, really," he whispered, making sure his voice was quiet, "I just stayed up, doing homework and stuff. Ya know."  
"Da. Yes, homework and 'stuff'. Stuff does not sound like sleep."  
"I didn't sleep, yo."  
"Not at all?"  
"Nah. Sleep is for nerds. Ok, well, some sleep. But it's still for nerds."  
"Well, I got plenty of sleep. Am I a nerd?"  
"Hey I didn't say being a nerd is a bad thing. I mean, you like astronomy and so do I." Alfred paused some, and then smiled at the Russian again. "Though, I'm the better nerd."  
"Oh? Da, you are? Heh, I'm sure I am far better at being a nerd than you."  
"Nu-uh."  
Ivan smirked a bit, and nodded his head. "Da. Nerds get rest."  
Alfred responded with a pout. Ivan couldn't help but note that he looked... Adorable with it. "Nerds stay up studying all they can," he retorted.  
"Nerds do not need to study."  
"Okay, now that's B.S," Alfred said. He couldn't help but giggle, though stopped when the professor sent a glare around the room to find the source. He blushed and kept quiet. He had to admit, he wasn't blushing just because he was embarrassed of getting caught. Dammit, why did Ivan have to be so cute? Those eyes, that cute, large nose, chubby cheeks, and that pale snow hair, just made him swoon all over again. He couldn't help but just stare at him-

Of course, Ivan noticed. And he tilted his head. "Hey, 'nerd', are you quite all right?" he whispered.  
Alfred blinked and looked down. "Oh, yeah, yeah, just zoned out."  
"You zone out quite a bit. I don't think skipping sleep is good for you. Why don't you try taking a nap?"  
"But I can't miss out on this lecture, the notes, they're important-"  
"You can get my notes later, if you need. I hope you do not snore."

Alfred blinked up at him, before smiling. He tried to contain it, tried his best to, but dear lord, he couldn't hold it in, grinning ear to ear. He gave a short nod. "You serious, dude?" Al couldn't remember the last time someone helped him by taking notes for him or something similar. There was Matthew, who used to help in high school when he stayed up all night, but ever since their split as a duo in high school, he hadn't help Alfred with homework, chores, or anything while they were still living together, nonetheless now that he had moved into his own place. Al's own friends didn't often have the same classes at the same time, and his main ones, Feli and Romano, were both pretty inaccessible. Also, not quite smart enough for this kind of work... Party boys, go figure. "I'm surprised.I haven't really had a lot of time to make friends, ya know… It's weird to have someone help me in a class, hah."  
"You seem to be quite good at doing so, surprises me you haven't befriended the entire class by now."  
"Ha, I'm always busy… but you know, I think I'll take you up on that offer," Al said, crossing his arms on the desk, laying his head on them. Ivan smiled down at the other as he attempted to nap, quickly succumbing. Ivan turned his head to the lecture, taking his notes, while he thought out the events of the last few days.

* * *

For Ivan, he had just been moved out from one country to another, and enrolled as a student in a local college within a mere few weeks. His work often led him around the globe. Generally, he was a spy. He did his jobs efficiently, and had spied on mafias, government systems, criminal organizations, the work. Sometimes, though, he would be a hired assassin, but he found the work unpleasant. Blood and ice did not mix well, and many employers did not want their victims to have such an obvious murder as the cause of death.

His employer this time was quite the odd man. Instead of having Ivan work in secret, he wanted the man to make his presence and purpose known. Incite paranoia, perhaps? Well, of course, but what else? To make this Eagle upset and scared, ruin him mentally? The man he worked for certainly seemed to hold a hatred for the hero, who, from what Ivan had researched, had a pretty clear reputation. He said the Eagle had done some misdeed though, and needed to be punished. But perhaps now was not the time to think of such things. He had to keep up his studies to look like a real student. And of course, let his new friend get his notes.

It was a shock to Ivan, how friendly and opened Alfred had been within seconds of meeting him. He found the other quite… attractive, but not just in the physical sense. Alfred was very much like a small ray of light, and Ivan found he liked being around him. Ivan thought, maybe when he finished this job, perhaps he could stay in the city, if the circumstances allowed it. Get a 'proper' education, and find a simple job. If he could have Alfred as a friend, at least for a while, all the better. He glanced up at the boards, before continuing to write, all while Alfred got a nice nap before class ended.

* * *

Alfred went out on patrol immediately after his classes were over. He headed home, changed into his costume, and then traveled, careful as always not to be seen. He was going to try and find Ivan tomorrow to copy the notes he had gotten, still quite… Well, happy by the fact that the other had helped him out like that. Al hadn't been able to relax in a class, no matter how tired, in a while. He was always trying to get ahead, trying to find the moment where he could relax by not being behind. Yet it seemed like if he did stop for a moment, he would quickly be engulfed in missed work, or half-assed essays. So that moment of brief, brief relief was so welcomed.

But now it was time to work again. Staff in hand, he maneuvered between buildings, atop roofs and quickly across streets. He was supposedly looking for crime, for suspicious activity… but Alfred wasn't really. He was pretty preoccupied, and just not by the thoughts of Ivan and his generous act. While he was still on the pleased emotion of making a new friend, he remembered the Ice-powered man who had talked to him just a day before. What was his gain? Or more importantly, his "employer's" gain? Alfred sighed, and glanced around. He swear he could feel eyes boring into him, the idea that someone, something, was watching him wherever he went apparent in his mind. He sighed, he wouldn't let some freaking icicle ass get to him.

He needed a break, though. His stomach growled and sent out pangs, reminding him how he missed breakfast earlier in the morning. Perhaps he should head home, and get himself something to eat. Alfred sighed, stretching out tiredly, before he turned around. A shadow scurried down into an alley under him, his eyes catching the movement for a flash second. He blinked, nearly stepping back from the alley, tempted to jump to the next roof.

But then he noted the ice trail lining where the figure had been, and where it had jumped down. He scowled, and with caution, jumped down the alley, cornering the retreating figure. The mysterious stalker. He stopped him from exiting the alley, blocking his way as he stood before him. The ice-man chuckled, meeting Alfred's harsh gaze. "Hello, little bird. It is lovely to see you again!" he called, though he kept his voice low, a gruff, rough sound. Alfred frowned, before switching his own voice. "Oh great, you really are following me? For real, bro, you are wasting your damn time with me. I'm just trying to protect people. If that's something you or your employer has a problem with, then he can meet me in person and fight it out!" Alfred challenged, and held his staff out. "If they want to stop being a coward and hiding behind hired stalkers, that would be cool too," he added on, eyes dangerously on the other man. He wasn't going to let him out of his sight right now.

Ice-man- that's what Alfred was going to call him from now on, until he got a name- just tilted his head. His scarf kept his mouth covered, and his mask made any emotion unreadable. Alfred hated that, it was hard to read the atmosphere, something he already had trouble with. His eyes glanced over his potential opponent, for any sign of aggression, something that would just give him a reason to knock the man out. Maybe then he could have him get taken in and then put in jail, but… He's barely done any crimes from what Alfred knew. He didn't steal anything, harm anyone, or anything. And stalking a superhero… did that count as a crime? Well, it did, obviously, but you would have to go to court for a legal document stating that. And… one could barely testify in costume, making it difficult. A restraining order probably wouldn't work either too. Ice-man wouldn't care, news wouldn't care, all these other villains wouldn't care. Hell, even his fans wouldn't. No one really worried about the privacy of heroes besides heroes. Also, he couldn't exactly fight in court without taking off his mask. Laws, bleh. That's why he was a hero, anyway, to help where the law couldn't.

"He simply wants revenge, little bird."  
"Revenge for what?!" Alfred said, tensing up. "I mean, I've pissed off plenty of villains, what makes this guy so special?"  
"Well… He says he knows your secret, bird."  
"M-My secret? What secret? I don't have any secrets! Well, b-besides what you'd expect a hero to have."  
" _Your_ secret. Not your identity, at least that's what he says. But he won't tell me what else it may be, sadly. Heh, do _you_ know what it is?"  
"I don't. Cause I don't. Have. Secrets. I just want you're annoying ass to _stop_ following me!"  
"It's been just a day, are you already cracking under the mental strain?"  
"Oh, fuck off." And with that, Alfred turned around and climbed back up to the roof tops. He was done with this, he was just going to head home and relax-  
"You shouldn't turn your back on someone like me," the russian voice whispered into his ear. Alfred turned around immediately, only to find the air empty, and only a sliver of ice as a sign of that bastard being there. He furrowed his brow, standing dumbly for a moment. Then he gave an aggravated sigh. Looks like he would be completing his rounds today too. And missing a night of studying… Al crossed the building tops, trying to think of a solution to this predicament. Hopefully, _before_ his education and grades were affected.


End file.
